Frozen: Fallen In Snow And Ice
by rebeccagreenwood1998
Summary: After Elsa recovers from the damages she caused Arendelle, she looks to celebrate her twenty-second birthday with Anna and future brother in law Kristoff. However, during the festivities an uninvited visitor leaves Elsa questioning the origin of her powers. Additionally, she finds solace in King Daniel, a neighboring king who may have other plans for Arendelle.


"This is too much" Elsa thought as everyone congratulated her on her twenty-second birthday. She forced a convincing smile and waved, maintaining a strong but good-natured air. "Queen Elsa!" Anna improperly called as capered across the hall along side Olaf who was equally excited. "Happy birthday." "Thank you. Where's Kristoff?", "He went to get your present" said Olaf "Olaf!" "Oh I'm sorry Anna I'm just so excited, I don't know what it is about birthdays. One day I'll have one of my own" he imagined "Anna a present, I said I didn't want anything" "I know but you're my sister and...Oh Kristoff do you have the thing?", he stood grinning awkwardly as he passed Elsa a small box containing a snowflake pendant. "If you don't like it I completely understand, I mean we thought you would like it because it was a snow flake, but if not I could always get you a..." Elsa interrupted "I love it" "Oh great, well now that's all good do you mind if I go and eat. That chocolate cake is totally calling me right now?" She asked eagerly, "You don't ask me" "Okay, well I'll be back...". She grabbed Kristoff's arm and dragged him over the buffet table, Elsa laughed.

"Happy Birthday Elsa", before she could turn a dark haired stranger kissed her hand. "Oh, well thank you." "You may not know of me but I'm King Daniel of Glattesmark." "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Daniel" "Like wise. You know I couldn't help but admire your kingdom as we arrived. I'd heard it was quiet spectacular but not as lovely as it's queen." he smiled playfully. "I have to thank you for your complements, though I'm not really at ease with them If you'll forgive him." "Oh of course I can imagine, a young woman concealed from the world for so long, I'm sure you're still get used to it all." "Wait, how did you...?" "News travels fast, especially when it concerns a beautiful queen with impressive talents, really you show me your skills", Elsa's smile faded suddenly as she recalled the past year. "I would but I'm too tired and besides It's not as fascinating as everyone says" "Your sister highly recommended them as worth seeing" "Anna?" "Yes Anna". She stood astonished and ignored any further words he said, then looking up as kindly as possible said "Will you excuse me, I have a matter to attend to" "Of course". He bowed and then joined the celebration. Elsa hastened over to her sister, smiling at those who congratulated her.

"Anna can I talk to you", by the look on her face Anna knew it was important and quickly went away with her. "What is it?" "King Daniel, you told him about my powers?" "Well, there not exactly a secret anymore" "I know but I wish you didn't, I mean he asked if he could see them and you know how I feel about my powers." Elsa said quietly "I'm sorry I won't talk about them again but you can't hide them forever. It's apart of you and you were given them for a reason. Now I'm going back to the party and so are you, there are still many people who want to meet you." "You're right". The two rejoined the party. Elsa sighed as she saw the long line of people, though she remained content while sitting on her throne. A seemingly reserved woman stood a moment before addressing her majesty, well as much as you could see. She wore a cloak which concealed her face though her colorless hair fell beyond her waist. "You can come forward" Elsa beckoned. The woman removed her hood to reveal pale skin and big eyes; that of Elsa though she was much older and much less fairer. She sat a moment taken aback by the resemblance. "Your majesty" she nodded "Yes, forgive me but you look..." "I know and It's no coincidence. Please If it's no convenience I must speak with you alone. It's of great importance" Elsa still disorientated slowly nodded. "Kai, will you receive the rest" "Yes your majesty". Elsa and the mysterious woman retreated to a more private parlor.

"My name is Ingrid, Elsa, and I was a close friend of your mothers" Elsa sat up eagerly "How?" "I'll explain everything but first you must listen. I have similar abilities as you do, to manipulate snow and ice though my powers are less advanced than yours." "Wait, you have the same powers as me but I thought I was alone?" "No, I can show you". Ingrid stood and slowly raised her hands. Specks of snow fell from above, perfect little snowflakes landing on Elsa's face. "I can't believe it's true I mean for so long I've hid away because I thought people wouldn't understand, but here you are" "Indeed but I have other things to tell you. Firstly when the queen told me about your powers I was relieved, she wasn't aware I too had gifts and I found it comforting knowing that I could help you; I demonstrated my skills and told her that there were few out their with abilities. I believed my powers were given to me for a reason and I welcomed them though your mother thought otherwise; what happened to your sister was an accident though some people don't trust what they don't understand and well she thought she could help you." "Do you mean destroy them?" "Yes, that was why your mother and father left. They were leaving to find someone who could help you but they didn't understand once someone has been given talents like these they can't be taken back." "So no matter what I will always bare them?" Ingrid smiled sympathetically "Don't worry, I know I've been absent for twenty-two years but I'm here to help you" Elsa quickly embraced Ingrid

"But Elsa you must believe me. You met a man tonight King Daniel I believe, you cannot trust him. I don't know what his plans are but you need to be careful of him". Suddenly Anna entered the room surprised to see Elsa. "Elsa shouldn't you be attending to your guests?" she asked eyeing the woman curiously "Yes well I was just talking to Ingrid here". Ingrid stood towering Anna. "Ingrid?" "I'm an old acquaintance of the families" "Can I just say you have an uncanny resemblance to Elsa" "That's because we both share the same powers" "Wait what, I'm confused. Elsa?" Anna looking at both for answers "Don't worry Anna, Ingrid has explained". Ingrid then froze a decanter "Wow, Elsa!" "I know I couldn't believe it either".


End file.
